lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:31dot
See here for past discussions. If I contacted you on your talk page, please respond there to keep the discussion in one location. Thanks for the welcome, I just have to say that you don't have much information on this wiki ya mind if I edit a bit. Hi 31 dot! I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos on Law and Order. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for your wiki. Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos. We will start adding videos if we don't hear back from you by the end of this week! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:52, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I have not been involved with this wiki in some time (I principally edit and am an admin on Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki) so I am probably not the best person to contact here; one of the other admins would probably be better(possibly User:AwesomeTakashi). 31dot (talk) 21:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I need help... This user, Chrisgreen, is making crazy edits to Law & Order: SVU articles, but he is only fixing what ain't broke. Everything was fine as they were. Plus, he makes a lot of articles of highly irrelevant characters, most of which are now blanked. And he keeps demanding I reply to his messages, he demands me to share e-mail addresses with him (but I have a strict policy against such), and he makes false threats claiming that whatever happens to him will be my fault (but it won't; it will be his). Can you help me, please? TrainLubber (talk) 19:54, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I have posted a warning on their talk page. I will take further action if needed. 31dot (talk) 20:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that "further action" is going to be necessary. All he seems to do is make obsessive edits and harass other editors. -- Gnostic (talk) 00:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :::He's at it again. He continues to evade his block with 50.202.127.198. TrainLubber (talk) 03:12, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Addressed. If that happens again in the future, I would suggest not engaging that person and just revert what they do; engaging them just gives them the attention they want. 31dot (talk) 09:39, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::And on he goes with his block evasion. This time, he's using 50.173.3.162. TrainLubber (talk) 04:11, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I hate to have to tell you again, but we've got another one that just made one recent edit. 50.73.61.193 TrainLubber (talk) 21:17, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::He just won't give up, will he? Here's another IP (73.48.225.235). TrainLubber (talk) 18:43, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::He just won't quit, will he? Here's another IP (50.173.3.170). And I request that all articles Chrisgreen kept trying to ruin be protected indefinitely to prevent any future IP's from doing it again. TrainLubber (talk) 17:46, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Will he never stop?! (71.195.108.60) Furthermore, I request that ALL articles Chrisgreen ever edited be protected indefinitely, and that all irrelevant character articles he created that are now left blank be deleted. TrainLubber (talk) 17:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::After over 4 months, he's at it again! Here's the IP he used: (172.12.153.48) Please block him indefinitely and protect all pages he on which he edited indefinitely. TrainLubber (talk) 17:28, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Message for 31dot Hello, my name is Ralphael. My I.S.P. Address is a house. You said that I could post a message on your talk page. I am new to this website. I heard about this website from some junkie addict, who was laying on a bench. I forgot to read the regulations/rules for this website. Since a lot of people edited Malcolm, is it bad for me to post messages on to their talk pages? If it is bad for me to do that, then why and how can I contact them in a good way? On your talk page, I see some information about this Chrisgreen. Who is Chrisgreen?( 09:21, February 27, 2014 (UTC)). Opinions Yeah, sorry about that. I'm an Irish American activist. Imagine your country being brutally enslaved/occupied, massacred, raped, discriminated, and oppressed by foreigners for '''800 years. The English took our liberty, our pride, our language, our country. But you're right, sorry about the opinions. Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 19:52, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :To be clear, the removal was in no way meant to debate or judge your views; only to reflect the fact this wiki contains L&O content only. 31dot (talk) 21:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Maintenance I must point out there is a lack of maintenance, especially the lack of deleting spam pages and images.Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 19:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :I am aware of that; I have not been a frequent visitor here since CI ended, and I have only had a larger presence here in recent weeks at someone's request to deal with another user. 31dot (talk) 21:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Please delete User:Krapface and also delete the articles in Category:Candidates for deletion. Or make me an Administrator so that I may do so. Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 15:21, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I request administration privileges for cleaning up this site and deleting those spam pages. Darth Kieduss the Wise (talk) 15:29, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :I appreciate you pointing out the vandalism; however with comments like "May you burn in hell like George bush" I won't be able to suggest that you be granted admin privileges(I cannot grant privileges myself, I am not a bureaucrat), as that is not the kinds of comments I think admins should be making, even to vandals. First, vandals really aren't worth such comments(this is just a wiki, not life or death) and second, it's not the kind of civility that admins should be displaying. Lastly, don't feed the trolls; such comments usually only encourage the vandal to vandalize more to get a bigger rise out of you. 31dot (talk) 15:38, May 17, 2014 (UTC) You got it! Arrimas 01:06, May 25, 2014 (UTC) We have another problem... User:Johnsonjack50 is starting to become a pest, compared to Chrisgreen. I request that he be blocked indefinitely for his egregious edits to the following (among others): ::Patty Trebay (he thinks she was executed by NY state in 2007 for killing 2 people, but neither victim fit the criteria, and the death penalty in NY state was gone since late 2004) ::Savior ::Jennette McCurdy (the talk page) ::Quickie (the talk page) TrainLubber (talk) 13:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::User:Johnsonjack50 is starting to become like Mitch Wilkens (SVU: Soulless). Every time its block expires, it goes on its edit-warring/vandalism spree again (just like when Mitch kidnaps, rapes, and kills a teenager just after serving time in juvie for killing a boy; his mother even feared that he would kill again if he were let out of jail again or acquitted). I request that this user be blocked indefinitely (because I know it will continue edit-warring if its block expires), and not just from editing articles, but from all talk pages, as well, including its own. TrainLubber (talk) 00:51, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Law and Order, SVU I was looking for Credits to Andre Braugher in Law and Order, SVU and couldn't find them. 19:02, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :If he doesn't have an article, you are welcome to create one. FYI, if you wish to sign with a username, please register one; typing your name doesn't help identify you as anyone can type it. 31dot (talk) 20:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Johnsonjack50 Once again, Johnsonjack50 is becoming a problem, one I can't tolerate anymore. Please do something about this. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:44, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Bomberswarm2 Please do something about this guy. He's been making unfounded edits about Richard Dwyer, which I've undone. His response? Vandalize my personal page. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:04, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Wolf 91 This user is becoming a total nuisance by forcing his belief on others and trying to make his word the law of this Wikia. To be specific, he's currently engaged in edit-wars in several articles. Please do something about it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:47, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, can you please ban this guy permanently? He clearly doesn't know how to create articles. They're littered with lots of spelling/grammar/punctuation errors and unnecessary span coding everywhere, and in my discussions with him, he clearly demonstrated a lack of understanding in even basic article creation rules. I'm getting very sick of doing what I can to clean up his handiwork. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:06, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I am reluctant to immediately block someone who is at least attempting to collaborate with others and figure out how to edit articles. I've done this for a few years now and I still don't know every aspect of wikicode. If they find it easier to use the text editor instead of the classic editor they should do so(though I don't)- but they do need to show progress when given advice regardless of how they edit. I will start by posting a warning on their page, and if they continue to be disruptive through their edits, I will take more action. 31dot (talk) 09:24, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, I guess that works too... UnSub-Zero (talk) 16:26, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Wolf 91 (talk) 00:37, April 18, 2016 (UTC)Um excuse me 31dot but I think I'm ready to edit on this wiki again. I did what you asked me and practiced making pages in the sand box and I also looked at pages I did't make and I looked at the changes others have made on the pages I made so I know understand how to properly create a page and I just know that when I make pages again they will be up to wiki standerds but I would like your permission to make pages again. If you tell me I need to practice somemore I'll be ok but I really think I'm ready to start creating pages for this wiki again. You have not answerd me when I asked on my talk page so I'm asking on your talk page, I'm apalogize if I'm beginning to pester you or anything.Wolf 91 (talk) 00:37, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :::For what its worth, I looked at the page Wolf has been working on and, to me, it passes the muster. If he wants this page created and ones similar to it, I say let him. But then again, I'm not an admin, that's your job. Please write back as soon as possible. Hito7187199 (talk) 01:37, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Help! There is currently an edit debate between me, TrainLubber and an Anon concerning Grief and many of its related pages. Please resolve this how you see fit, this is getting out of hand fast. Hito7187199 (talk) 07:34, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :Fairly sure that was an already blocked user so I blocked those addresses. 31dot (talk) 09:00, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Wolf 91 AGAIN He's still showing no signs of improving, and to top it off, he's creating useless articles about run-of-the-mill victims-of-the-week who only appear as dead and assers them to be as notable as a main character. I'm getting really tired of his nonsense. Please do something about this. PLEASE. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:51, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Regardless of what other people do, telling them "YOU SUCK" is not the proper response, whether someone is poorly editing or vandalizing. That's still a personal attack. That said, I will reply to them. 31dot (talk) 07:10, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, as someone who's had to deal with this garbage for so long, it's pretty reasonable I'd be very tired of this. UnSub-Zero (talk) 13:41, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::You have a right to be frustrated, but not to make personal attacks. I would further note that this person states on their userpage that they have Asperger's syndrome (mild autism) so they aren't acting the way they are because they are a bad person. That is not an excuse for poor editing, as all users must have a certain level of abilities to be able to contribute- but this isn't a bad person we're dealing with. 31dot (talk) 18:09, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, 31dot! A user nominated Law & Order for inclusion in our television footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 23:23, June 9, 2016 (UTC) TheSwedishElf Please help me with this person. Apparently, he/she is not convinced that Intimidation Game was inspired by the harassment campaign against Anita Sarkeesian and is upholding a vandal-like attitude about it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:23, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Profile page question Hello, and thanks for the welcome. Can I delete the message on my profile page once I go to personalize/edit it? Thanks again. NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 03:10, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, you can remove the automated welcome message. 31dot (talk) 09:34, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Grief A little help here. There's a few IP accounts from who I assume to be the same person, which are all making vandal edits to the Grief article and ignoring warnings from editors. Please deal with this. Thank you! UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:09, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :Seems to be Chrisgreen who is already indef blocked. I've protected the page he seems to like to edit as well as blocking all the IPs. 31dot (talk) 01:01, June 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, good. Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:16, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Perry Williams Sorry to bother you with this again, but an anon (which I suspect is Chrisgreen) is still making disruptive edits to articles associated with Grief. Now he is targeting Perry Williams' page. Please stop him. Protect Perry and even Vanessa Bevins' page if you need to, but please stop this vandalism. His arguements don't even make sense anymore, asking me if a thief is automatically a terrorist or something. Hito7187199 (talk) 03:27, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Hay can you do me a favor please? Hay 31dot can I ask a favor. Trainlubber and I have been duscussing about the Tensley Evans page, the Hannah Webster page and the Jane Kalreiss page alot but whenever I leave a message on the last page he tends to deleat it so if he deleats a massage frome the Jane Kalreiss talk page again, could you tell him to stop that please.Wolf 91 (talk) 05:19, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Cadet Brawler There is a new user called User:Cadet Brawler who is making disruptive edits, intentionally adding false information and being a troll in general (it even says this on her user page). Please help deal with this user as soon as possible. Hito7187199 (talk) 21:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC) IP user causing trouble This user has been making disruptive edits at the Ryan Bedford article and it's driving me and TrainLubber nuts. I'm also suspecting this guy is Johnsonjack50 because of their similar rhetoric and the fact that they're randomly messaging me and TrainLubber. Can you do something about this? Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:54, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Chicago Franchise Good evening, I have been working on the Chicago Franchise a bit today. I have made an actual Chicago Franchise page and updated the pages for the four shows extensively. I also made a Molly's page. You might notice that I only have the current season episodes, and they are all on the respective series home page. I am not very well versed on how to create and link new pages, so if someone wants to properly format and create the season pages, I will be happy to fill them in over time. For your information: I have saved on my computer screenshots of all the episodes of the Law & Order and Chicago Franchises. Yes, all of them. :) --Wmulder (talk) 23:58, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :Unless there's plans of merging the Law & Order and Chicago Wikias together, creating articles for Chicago-exclusive characters and locations is absolutely unnecessary. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:46, November 14, 2016 (UTC) That does not give you the right to delete other peoples work without proper discussion in the community. --Wmulder (talk) 00:21, November 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I would agree that unless the two Wikis are being merged mentions from Chicago here should be limited to L&O charaters appearing there. 31dot (talk) 00:51, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Before we go any further, first it should be decided then if this Wiki is about the Law & Order Franchise (All Law & Order shows, no more), or the Law & Order Universe (Additional shows like Conviction, Homicide: Life on the Street, Deadline, New York Undercover, All 4 shows in the Chicago Franchise). Who will decide? --Wmulder (talk) 04:03, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Let's be adults and compromise. I've found this wiki, which seems to have been abandoned by its founder. I have made some updates, including the "Molly's" page. :) How about if someone helps me with some templates so I can make it look like the L&O wiki, and I will continue my edits over there. I don't know how to create templates. :( http://chicago-franchise.wikia.com/wiki/Chicago_Franchise_Wikia (help, please) Now about this wiki, you might have noticed I have the last season listed on the pages, maybe this should be restricted to the cross-over episodes. Molly's should then go, maybe even the pages for the shows that do not have cross-overs should go. Time to make some decisions, eh? --Wmulder (talk) 04:19, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :It's not a really tough decision to make. I know SVU is the only Law & Order show left, but as far as I know, it's still called the Law & Order Wikia and non-L&O shows have no place here unless we are talking about the crossover episodes specifically I will immediately reconsider my stance if and when we merge the L&O and Chicago Wikias together. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:24, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Johnsonjack50's messages AGAIN Once again, Johnsonjack50 is wanting to know how to commit suicide a certain way. I don't know what to do about this. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:52, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :I see another person posted a message on their page, I have sent in a notification of this to Wikia. 31dot (talk) 11:51, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Chrisgreen possibly evading block I'm beginning to highly suspect Chris.reibel.96 of being Chrisgreen. Aside from the suspicious username of the new account, both have created rather terrible one-sentence articles that have little to no relevance. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:27, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Svufan23 I have tried contacting Svufan23 about the articles he's been creating and urging him to improve on his writing style, but he has not responded at all. I would like for you to intervene, please, because I am getting tired of doing the dirty work for him. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:52, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :What exactly is the issue with their writing style? I see on their talk page that you mention creating templates- I'm not very experienced in doing that myself. This is a group effort and sometimes different users fill different roles; unless there is more to it than not creating templates, I don't think a block is appropriate(which I initially did before learning more). If you don't wish to follow them around creating templates, you don't need to. 31dot (talk) 09:20, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Jdogno7 Jdogno7 seems to have a problem with the usage of the term "antisemitism" and says it is inaccurate, as apparently Muslims are included in the Semite group. As a result, he believes the term should be "anti-Jew", which I highly disagree with. Whatever the facts are, "antisemitism" is being popularly defined as "extreme hatred or opposition of Jewish people". I have never seen any sources disputing the term and saying that it should be "anti-Jew". Jdogno7 has also said that he is Jewish, which leads me to believe there is a conflict of interest with his recent edits. I urge you to address this matter ASAP. Thank you. UnSub-Zero (talk) 08:24, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :And Jdogno7 continues to have a problem with the terminology despite your input, and is littering my talk page with useless messages. Please do something about this. Thank you. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:05, January 25, 2017 (UTC) To "31dot" Sorry if this is the wrong place to place this but only because the above was placed here, so I am answering it here. Jdogno7 (talk) 10:41, January 25, 2017 (UTC) To UnSub-Zero "I have never seen any sources disputing the term and saying that it should be 'anti-Jew".": See https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antisemitism. Read the first two paragraphs of the etymology section. "Jdogno7 has also said that he is Jewish, which leads me to believe there is a conflict of interest with his recent edits.": I was trying to make a point of that someone who the subject of a term would know better whether such a term is being used accurately to describe themselves. But for the record I am Jewish. Considering that the association of the term with extreme hatred or opposition of Jews exclusively was promoted by someone who was neither Jewish nor accepting of Jews, does undermine its credibility to be used in such a context. Jdogno7 (talk) 10:41, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :As I've indicated, the term is being used as most people understand it. If you feel that society should use the term differently, you will need to take it up with society and not just this little corner of the internet. Until it is generally understood differently, the term should not be removed. 31dot (talk) 14:31, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Now Jdogno7 is edit-warring on Charles Patton and Sam Reynolds by needlessly rewriting every "Rollins" into "Amanda". He has been giving very poor reasoning, saying it's more "precise" if we use her first name over her last name. But I don't see how, especially given she's more commonly referred to as Rollins and it would be more understandable to readers if Rollins is used. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:09, January 27, 2017 (UTC) "Now Jdogno7 is edit-warring on Charles Patton and Sam Reynolds by needlessly rewriting every 'Rollins' into 'Amanda'.": I am not edit-warring. I am merely presenting my points for my position on the matter. "He has been giving very poor reasoning, saying it's more 'precise' if we use her first name over her last name.": How is that poor reasoning? It is at times more precise to refer to her by her first name and not her last name. For one thing when talking about other members of the Rollins family. "But I don't see how, especially given she's more commonly referred to as Rollins and it would be more understandable to readers if Rollins is used.": As I said when talking about other members of the Rollins family would be more understandable. Amanda and Kim are both Rollins so they have to be distinguished by first name. Jdogno7 (talk) 09:11, January 27, 2017 (UTC)